A Concubina com dois Amores
by Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee
Summary: HIATUS - Uma história muito romantica onde o nosso parzinho SxS vai passar por muita coisa... Comprovem e por favor deixem reviews!
1. A minha vida antes de o conhecer

_**Notas de Autora:** Olá a todos!_

_Eu sou a Ying-Fa "filha" do casal mais fofo do mundo!! SxS!!_

_E como sempre, este fic é do casal SxS! Espero que gostem!_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**A Concubina com dois Amores**

**Capitulo 1 – A minha vida antes de o conhecer...**

**By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Apenas sou uma jovem do povo... não me podem tornar numa concubina,

pois já tenho um amor... e nunca o poderão arrancar do meu coração...

nem depois de deixar de ser pura eu o deixarei de amar...

Para o meu eterno amor...

Sakura Kinomoto."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**A casa era de uma madeira frágil, como se a qualquer momento pode-se cair. A fechadura da porta era mais frágil do que qualquer flor, deixando as pessoas que lá moravam indefesas... Dentro da pequena casa podia-se ver duas habitações, uma delas era a cozinha, pois tinha um forno muito antigo e alguns utensílios de cozinha. Na outra habitação apenas existia uma cama e um pequeno armário. A cama estava ocupada por uma senhora de aproximadamente 40 anos, ao seu lado estava uma pequena criança de 4 anos.**_

_**Nesse momento chegou alguém da cozinha, uma jovem rapariga entrara no quarto com uma bandeja que continha um prato com alguns alimentos e um velho copo com água, também havia alguns medicamentos na bandeja.**_

- **Mãe, estás na hora da senhora comer.** – disse a rapariga que tinha a bandeja na mão.

- **Obrigado minha filha. Agora vão vocês comerem.** – disse a senhora que estava deitada na cama.

- **Sim, com certeza mãe. Nós já voltamos.** – respondeu a rapariga enquanto entregava a bandeja à mãe.

_**A jovem e a criança saíram do pequeno quarto, entrando na cozinha.**_

- **O que vamos comer irmã?** – perguntou inocentemente a criança.

- **Acho que o mesmo que ontem.** – comentou a jovem com uma triste expressão.

- **Mas ontem nós não comemos nada.** – respondeu a criança inocentemente.

- **Pois não, e hoje também não podemos comer. Para podermos ter dinheiro para os medicamentos da mãe. Tu comprientes... **– respondeu Sakura

- **Mas Sakura, o que iremos fazer quanto já não tivermos mais dinheiro? Não podemos esperar eternamente o Touya, pois não?** – disse a criança à Sakura.

_**Sakura olhou atentamente a irmã e por fim respondeu...**_

- **É verdade Hikary. Eu irei procurar um emprego.** – disse Sakura à sua irmã Hikary.

- **Mas...** – começou Hikary.

- **Nada de "mas"! Eu vou hoje mesmo à cidade procurar um trabalho.** – respondeu Sakura antes de partir para a cidade...

_**Quem diria que ela iria voltar?**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Continua...**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Notas de Autora:** Então? Eu achei este Capitulo um bocado triste! Mas, vocês também precisam de dar opinião, por isso reviews please!!! _

_Pode ser que acha pessoas que já me conheçam... eu sou a SakuraLee do Site AS e antes, no Site FF.N, tinha o nick 0SakuraLee0, pois eu decidi mudar e acho este muito mais fofo!! Não sei porquê, mas adoro o nome Ying-Fa, que em chinês quer disser Flor de Cerejeira!! _

_Bem, mas falando outra vez do Fic... o que acharam? Por favor REVIEWS GO!!!_

_Para quem acha que eu vou juntar os fics de FF.N e AS, já não vou fazer como antes! Para cada Site irei por coisas diferentes! Os agradecimentos do Site FF.N só irei por no Site FF.N e os agradecimentos do Site AS só irei por no Site AS!_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_No próximo Capitulo:_** _Sakura encontra o seu "Príncipe Encantado"... _

_Quem será? Iram-se conhecer um pouco e é um dos dois Amores desta futura Concubina..._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Bem, vou indo!! **_

_**Bjs**_

_**Até o próximo Capitulo...**_

Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee 


	2. Conhecendo se

_**Notas de Autora:** Olá a todos!! _

_Aqui estou com mais um mini capitulo! Pois não posso prolongar mais,_

_pois já estão escritos (já tenho até o 6º e o 7º está a meio) mas posso_

_prometer-vos que o 7º vai ser grandinho..._

_E também vai acontecer muitas coisas nesse Capitulo! Hi hi hi!!_

_Pois é ! Viram o titulo do Capitulo, né?_

_E deixem-me adivinhar... estão a pensar que SxS vão se conhecer._

_Acertei?? Pois eu também pensaria isso... mas mais vale ler do que eu estar a contar tudo, né?_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**A Concubina com dois Amores**

**Capitulo 2 – Conhecendo-se**

By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"_Não tenho nenhuma experiência... mas vou fazer o meu melhor!_

_Quem saiba, hoje o dia poderá correr-me bem..."_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Andava lentamente, parando em cada banca. Uma que vendia frutas, outra que vendia carne, outra que vendia peixe, outra que vendia tecidos... tantos lugares para procurar, mas nenhum deles tinha o que ela queria... um trabalho!

_**Continuou a procurar até que...**_

Ao chegar a uma banca que vendia frutas, perguntar e receber outro não como resposta, reparou que ao seu lado estava um jovem...

- **Desculpe?** – o jovem chamou a sua atenção – **eu não pude deixar de ouvir a sua conversa. É verdade que procura um trabalho?** – perguntou.

- **É sim! Será que não conhece quem precise de algum empregado, o que for? **– perguntou Sakura, olhando por 1ª vez o jovem rapaz, reparando nos seus incríveis olhos cor âmbar.

- **Não sei. Mas talvez no castelo acha algo. Porque não experimenta ir lá?** – sugeriu o rapaz.

Tinham começado a caminhar, sem destino, pela cidade...

- **Talvez... mas ainda não me disse o seu nome. **– disse Sakura, não resistiu e olhou novamente para aqueles olhos âmbares.

- **Kyo... e qual é o vosso nome?** – perguntou o rapaz chamado Kyo.

- **Sakura... **– respondeu ainda enfeitiçada por aqueles olhos âmbares.

- **Ying-Fa... **– repetiu Kyo enquanto prestava atenção aqueles incríveis olhos esmeralda, das quais Sakura era dona...

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Continua...**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Notas de Autora: **Olá!! Estou aqui em pânico à espera da vossa reacção... Então??_

_Eu sei que neste momento querem-me "matar", se fosse eu faria o mesmo! He he he!! n.nUU_

_Bem, devem estar a perguntar-se quanto é que chegará o momento glorioso do Syao, né?_

_Pois ele irá aparecer por 1ª vez no 4º Capitulo!! AH! E o grande encontro SxS só irá acontecer no 7º Capitulo..._

_Eu queria fazer um acordo com vocês, ok?_

Eu actualizo o 3º Capitulo na Quinta, mas vocês tem que me deixar reviews!! Quantos mais tiver, mais é a possibilidade de actualizar na Quinta, senão só actualizo para a semana e acho que vocês não vão querer isso, né?

**Reviews:**

**Nádila: **Obrigado pelo comentário! Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo! Ou senão queres-me esganar agora, né?

n.nUU

Continua a mandar reviews!!

Bjs

**Lyra Stevens: **Bem... essa dos capítulos não posso fazer nada, pois já tenho eles escritos até ao 6º e só 7º é grandinho porque nesse à muita coisa para contar!! E espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo... ou não! n.nUU

Continua a mandar reviews!!

Bjs

PS. Respondes à pergunta que te fiz no review do teu fic "Guerras apaixonadas"??

**Mai Amekan: **Bem, aqui está o cap!! Matei a tua curiosidade? Ou neste momento queres-me estrangular por causa do capitulo? Pensavas que era o Syao, né?? Hi hi hi! Ele ainda vai demorar a aparecer !

Continua a mandar reviews!!

Bjs

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_No próximo Capitulo:_** _Sakura esta a caminho do castelo, mas..._

_Durante o seu percurso algo acontece..._

_O que terá passado com a nossa protagonista??_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Bem, vou indo!! **_

_**Bjs**_

_**Até o próximo Capitulo...**_

_**Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**_


	3. O Rapto

_**Blog Publicidad:**_

_Oi, oi!!! Tenho um blog totalmente meu!!!_

_O template é meu, o relógio é meu, os gifs são meus, o mini-player é meu,_

_tudo feito por mim, por isso gostava de que, se puderem,_

_dar uma olhadinha e comentar, tá?_

_O endereço é – www.mytsubasa. o programa/site que a Sakura Li deu-me eu não poderia ter feito _

_nada disto, por isso MIL agradecimentos a ti Saky-Li!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Notas de Autora:**_

_Olá!! Desculpem mesmo pelos capítulos pequenos, _

_mas é que como já estavam escritos não pude mudar muito!! Gomem nasai!! _

_E para ficarem contentes adc 2 capítulos!! Felizes? Embora os_

_seguintes serem melhores, mas tem que esperar para a semana!!_

_Irei actualizar cada semana um cap.!!_

_Espero que gostem e REVIEWS nos 2 capítulos, claro!! _

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**A Concubina com dois Amores**

Capitulo 3 – O Rapto By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Encontrei o meu amor, a minha alma gémea e estou a seguir o 

_meu destino... que é ficar ao teu lado para sempre..."_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Sakura caminhava calmamente pela floresta do seu Reino, caminhando até o castelo, onde tentaria arranjar um trabalho.

- **Kyo...** – Sakura suspirava.

Deste a última vez que o vira, tinha descoberto que sentia algo por ele... Sentia como se houvesse borboletas no seu estômago que pousavam delicadamente nas paredes do seu estômago, causando uma sensação estranha.

- **O que é este sentimento que está a nascer no meu coração Kyo?** – perguntou Sakura enquanto olhava para o céu – **será que algum dia saberei? E o mais importante, será que te voltarei a ver? **

_Estava tão concentrada nos seus pensamentos que nem notara que alguém tinha saído dos arbustos, acabando de agredi-la com um pau de madeira..._

- **Perfeito! Serás uma óptima concubina para o nosso futuro rei! Talvez ele até me dê uma boa recompensa por oferecer jovem mais bela...** – dizia o desconhecido enquanto levava uma inconsciente Sakura até ao castelo...

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Continua...**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Notas de Autora:** Muito pequeno, eu sei!! Por isso é que adc 2 capítulos, pois estes são os capítulos mais pequenos, mas tem que ficar separados, pois já tinha arranjado as coisas assim, por isso GOMEM!!!!_

Reviews:

Nádila: Espero que esteja do teu agrado!! Continua a mandar Reviews, tá? Bjs 

_**Lyra Stevens:** Hum... então gostaste? He he he!! _

_Aquilo de fazer caps maiores não dá mesmo! -- _

_Porque, como já tinha escrito estes caps, já não posso fazer muitas alterações! _

_Gomem!! Continuam a mandar Reviews, ok? _

_Bjs_

_**(Cap1) Mai Amekan:** Então... matei a tua curiosidade ou ela cresceu ainda mais?? He he he!! _

_Continua a mandar Reviews, está bem??_

_Bjs_

_**(Cap 2) Mai Amekan :** Estou a ver que gostaste mesmo!! Brigada!! _

_He he he!! Pensavas que era o Syao, né?? Pois aquilo dos "incríveis olhos âmbares" acho que enganaria qualquer um, né? E como disse aqui está outro cap!! Mas desta vez com 2 caps por causa se serem pequenos! Mas se quiseres saber, vou actualizar todas as segundas um capitulo, ok?_

_Continuam a deixar Reviews!!_

Bjs 

_PS. O Syao vai aparecer no 5º capitulo, ok?_

_**Ligia:** Desculpa por fazer os caps pequenos, mas é que já os tinha escrito e para não ficarem chateadas por este também ser pequeno, actualizei 2 capítulos!!_

_Espero que continues a gostar! E continua a mandar Reviews, ok??_

Bjs 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_No próximo Capitulo:_** _É só irem para o próximo capitulo para_

_ficarem a saber o que vai acontecer!! _

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Bem, vou indo!! **_

_**Bjs**_

_**Até já!!**_

_**Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**_


	4. A preciosa jóia vendida

_**Notas de Autora:**_

_Olá!! Desculpem mesmo pelos capítulos pequenos, _

_mas é que como já estavam escritos não pude mudar muito!! Gomem nasai!! _

_E para ficarem contentes adc 2 capítulos!! Felizes? Embora os_

_seguintes serem melhores, mas tem que esperar para a semana!!_

_Irei actualizar cada semana um cap.!!_

_Espero que gostem e REVIEWS nos 2 capítulos, claro!! _

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**A Concubina com dois Amores**

Capitulo 4 – A preciosa jóia vendida By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"_O que aconteceu? Sinto que a minha alma se tenha separado do meu corpo... _

_Sinto que tivessem roubado todos os meus desejos e sonhos..."_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Um homem alto, caminhava com alguma pressa no seu cavalo, à sua frente tinha uma preciosa carga... para o seu futuro rei...

Chegou às portas do castelo, que ao explicar a situação, abriram-se imediatamente...

- **Tenho uma jóia para o nosso príncipe!!** – gritou o homem ao entrar no castelo.

- **E onde está tão preciosa carga? **– perguntou um dos 2 cavaleiros que guardavam a porta do castelo.

- **Aqui está!** – o homem saiu do cavalo, levando consigo uma indefesa Sakura.

- **Uma Concubina?!** – exclamou o outro guarda – **já temos muitas! E nem sabemos se o nosso príncipe irá utilizar alguma delas. Se for como o nosso antigo rei, ele nem sequer as irá ver, quanto mais...**

- **Mas esta é diferente! Vejam a beleza dela! Sem disser que é pura! **– exclamou o homem mostrando Sakura para os guardas.

- **Como queira!** – respondeu um dos guardas.

Depois de terem dado a recompensa que o homem tanto queria e levarem a inconsciente para a sua nova casa, voltaram ao seu trabalho...

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Continua...**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Notas de Autora:** Outro cap pequeno, mas só quero fazer-vos uma pergunta... quem é este "Futuro Rei"? Aceito sugestões! He he he!! _

_Alguma sugestão? É só pensarem um pouco... E Reviews Por Favor, né??_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_No próximo Capitulo:_** _O Syao finalmente vai aparecer!_

_VIVA!!! Mas ainda não chegou o momento SxS!! _

_Vão ter que esperar mais uns caps, poucos, mas vão!_

_He he he!! _

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Bem, vou indo!! **_

_**Bjs**_

_**Até o próximo capitulo!**_

_**Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**_


	5. Concubina! – Parte I

_**Notas de Autora(atrasada um dia):**_

_Eu sei, eu sei! Mas é que este fim de semana foi MUITO curto, _

_o que significa que não tive tempo nenhum para escrever e na segunda é que a _

_minha lâmpada acendeu-se e lembrei-me do monte de coisas que tinha para fazer nesse dia! _

_Conclusão, fiquei o dia todo fechada no quarto à frente do PC a criar templates e _

_estilos de sites da web, para puder ciar um estilo mais moderno e preparem-se que o _

_meu site "My Home Page" (ver endereço no perfil) irá mudar, num estilo mais fixe e moderno! _

_Pelo menos eu acho! XD _

_E vou criar outro site, para por resumes, imagens, entre outras coisas sobre o anime de Tsubasa RC! XD _

_Ainda não me enjoei disso e ainda falta muito tempo para me vir a enjoar!! XD _

_E ainda outro site sobre anime girls!! Muito fofo também! XD _

_Falando de outras coisas, este é o capitulo que tanta gente ansiava... tararãm... _

_O Syaoran vai aparecer... ALELUIA, né pessoal!!_

_E sem perder mais tempo, borá lá!! _

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**A Concubina com dois Amores**

Capitulo 5 – Concubina?! – Parte I Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"_Parece que alguém me vendeu... e nem sei quem foi... o que é uma concubina? _

_É algum empregado? Talvez alguém arranjou-me um emprego! _

_Mal posso esperar para disser a todos! À mãe, à Hikary... e_

_especialmente ao Kyo... meu amor, onde estás?"_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Estavam numa sala, ou melhor disser, numa biblioteca.**_

_**Ali não tinham os conselheiros do futuro rei a chatear-lhes a cabeça com questões de casamento...**_

- **Syaoran! Tu sabes que não podes fugir para sempre! Tens que decidir! **– um rapaz com os seus 18 anos estava a conselhar o seu melhor amigo e futuro rei – **eu sei que tiveste sorte dos teus pais não te comprometerem com uma desconhecida, mas sabias que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, tinhas que fazer essa escolha! E agora que a tua mãe morreu... os conselheiros querem que te cases!**

- **Eu sei Eriol, mas...** – dizia um rapaz de 18 anos ao seu melhor amigo.

- **Os conselheiros chegaram a um acordo... Vais ter que escolher uma das mulheres do teu reino, começando pelas concubinas, se não encontrares alguma do teu agrado, eles próprios escolheram. **– disse Eriol com uma voz calma.

- **Concubinas?! Ainda não intendi muito bem a ideia da minha mãe ao criar o meu próprio Harém. Eu pensei que as 1ªs pessoas contra a esse tipo de coisas seriam as mulheres!** – disse Syaoran.

- **Mas tu sabes que com a tua mãe foi diferente...** – disse Eriol.

- **Eu sei! Ele nem sequer teve coragem de lá ir e eu farei o mesmo!** – disse Syaoran.

- **Mas só por serem concubinas, não significa que não são puras, que só pensam em riquezas e que não tem nem um pingo de simpatia.** – respondeu Eriol.

- **Mas como é que tens tanta certeza?** – perguntou Syaoran.

- **Porque não vês tu próprio?** – sugeriu Eriol.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Continua...**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Notas de Autora:** Então pessoal? Contentes? O encontro SxS está cada vez mais próximo e sabem o que isso significa, né? He, he, he!! _

_Por este capitulo ser pequeno resolvi adc já o 6 também, mas vocês também tem que fazer algo por mim, né?_

_Deixem um comentário, senão vou pensar que vocês não gostaram!!_

Reviews:

_**(Cap2) Lyra Stevens: **Desculpa não ter respondido na semana passada! Mas mais vale tarde do que nuca, né?_

_Pois, outro mini-capitulo, mas acompanhado com este está o 6!! He, he, he!! _

_Pois, pois... olhos âmbares, o Syaoran... estás quase lá...E eu actualizo de semana a semana ou melhor dizendo, todas as segundas, só ontem é que foi excepção! n.nUU_

_Bem, se achas que o Syaoran de CCS é nino mais giro, experimenta vê-lo em Tsubasa RC, ainda está mais bonito!! __ E tem a mesma idade que nós!! 14 aninhos!! He, he, he!! Quem o veria diria que tinha prái uns 17/18, mas tive a informar-me e são 14 anos!! _

_Bem, espero o teu review!! Agora o pessoal está de ferias!! YUPY!!!!!_

_Bjs_

_**Mai Amekan : **Parece que tenho um don, não? Cada capitulo que passa ficas mais curiosa!! _

_E o que achaste desde capitulo? O Syaoran finalmente apareceu neste fic!! E o que achaste?_

_Espero o teu review!!_

_Bjs_

_**S2 Uzumaki Taty S2: **He, he, he!! Outra que acertou!! _

_Obrigada por estares a gostar da fic e espero que esta entrada do Syaoran tenha te alegrado!! _

_Continua a mandar reviews!!_

_Bjs_

_**(Cap4) Lyra Stevens: **He, he, he!!_

_Parece que todos acertaram na pergunta que fiz!! _

_Aquilo do AS, como te disse no comentário, acho uma boa ideia publicares lá! E quanto tiveres o teu nick, podias me deixar uma mensagem no Livro de Visitas a avisas, tá? _

_Bjs_

_O meu nick é Sakura-Lee_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_No próximo Capitulo:_** _É só irem para o próximo capitulo para_

_ficarem a saber o que vai acontecer!! _

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Bem, vou indo!! **_

_**Bjs**_

_**Até já!!**_

_**Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**_


	6. Concubina! – Parte II

_**Notas de Autora(atrasada um dia):** Eu sei, eu sei! Mas é que este fim de semana foi MUITO curto, _

_o que significa que não tive tempo nenhum para escrever e na segunda é que a minha_

_lâmpada acendeu-se e lembrei-me do monte de coisas que tinha para fazer nesse dia! _

_Conclusão, fiquei o dia todo fechada no quarto à frente do PC a criar templates e estilos de sites da web, _

_para puder ciar um estilo mais moderno e preparem-se que o meu site _

"_My Home Page" (ver endereço no perfil) irá mudar, num estilo mais fixe e moderno! _

_Pelo menos eu acho! XD _

_E vou criar outro site, para por resumes, imagens, entre outras coisas sobre o anime de Tsubasa RC! XD _

_Ainda não me enjoei disso e ainda falta muito tempo para me vir a enjoar!! XD _

_E ainda outro site sobre anime girls!! Muito fofo também! XD _

_E sem perder mais tempo, borá lá!! _

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**A Concubina com dois Amores**

Capitulo 6 – Concubina?! – Parte II By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Parece que estava enganada... afinal uma concubina é... ai!! Nem quero lembrar o que é!!

_Por favor alguém me ajude, por favor!! Kyo... por favor..."_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Abriu os olhos calmamente... estava tão confortável! Estava deitada em cima de algo tão fofo!!**

- **Ainda bem que acordaste! Estavas a demorar muito para recuperares a consciência.** – uma anciã apareceu no quarto, onde até agora Sakura estava a dormir.

- **Hã... mas... onde estou? Quem é a senhora?** - perguntou Sakura, ainda um pouco zonza.

- **Eu sou quem vai ser a tua ama.** – respondeu a senhora.

- **Ama?** – perguntou Sakura admirada.

- **Sim. Eu sou Mei Wang e sou a sua ama.** – respondeu Mei Wang.

- **Ama? De quê?** – perguntou Sakura.

- **A senhorita agora é uma... cof... cof... concubina...** – disse a velha senhora.

- **Concubina? O que é isso?** – perguntou Sakura com a sua comum inocência.

- **Não sabe o que é uma concubina?** - perguntou horrorizada Mei Wang. Se as suas teorias estivessem certas, Sakura tinha se tornado uma concubina sem ao menos saber o que isso era.

_**A velha senhora foi obrigada a contar o que era uma concubina. Sakura ouvia tudo o que aquela senhora dizia sem puder acreditar. Não podia ser verdade! **_

_**Não podia entregar a sua pureza ao seu Rei, pois ela já tinha dono.**_

- **Kyo...** – sussurrou baixinho depois da velha senhora terminar de explicar e sair daquele quarto.

**A sua tristeza era tanta que começou a chorar desesperadamente, enquanto pensava no seu único amor...**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Continua...**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Notas de Autora:** Então pessoal? Contentes? O encontro SxS está cada vez mais próximo e sabem o que isso significa, né? He, he, he!! _

_Deixem um comentário, senão vou pensar que vocês não gostaram!!_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**No próximo Capitulo:** He, he, he!! _

_Só vou disser que vão tentar fazer alguma coisa com a Sakura, agora o quê... _

_E vai, finalmente, haver o encontro SxS!! _

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Bem, vou indo!!**

**Bjs**

**Até à próxima semana!!**

**Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**


	7. A tentativa de Violação

**_Notas de Autora:_** _Nihao!!_

Senhoras e Senhores, Meninos e Meninas; Tenho o enorme prazer de apresentar o

7º Capitulo da Fic A Concubina com dois Amores; Este foi o capitulo mais esperado

por todos os espectadores... o capitulo onde irá haver o encontro entre Sakura e Syaoran!

_barulhos de palmas e assobios e esse tipo de coisas_

_He, he, he!!_

_O capitulo que tanta gente ansiava, ainda mais do que o capitulo em que _

_Syaoran apareceu por 1ª vez! E como devia de ser, tinha que ter um inicio! _

_Estive muito ansiosa por esse capitulo, mas ainda à outro em que eu estou SUPER ansiosa para postar!!_

_Nome de Código ou melhor Símbolo de Código: '0O0 ou então º0º'_

_He, he, he!! n.nUU_

_Continuando, vou deixa-los com o cap!!_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**A Concubina com dois Amores**

Capitulo 7 – A tentativa de Violação Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"_Quê?! O quê?! O que querem de mim?! Porque não me deixam em paz?! _

_Eu apenas quero voltar para casa! _

_Voltar para a minha familia... voltar para o meu amor..."_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**A rapariga de olhos verdes estava sentada, neste momento, na enorme cama do, agora, seu quarto. Não se estava a sentir bem e a sua "**ama**" mandou-a repousar na cama até sentir-se melhor.**_

- **Meu Deus! Ajuda-me a sair daqui.** – pensava Sakura.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Noutro lugar...**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- **Tudo a postos?** – perguntou uma voz grossa.

_**Estavam na masmorra do castelo, numa sala à parte para ninguém os ouvir.**_

- **Sim, mas...** – a pessoa que falava parou por um momento **- ... anteontem** _(2 dias atrás) _**chegou uma nova concubina e...**

- **O QUÊ?!?!** – o primeiro homem que tinha falado, levantou-se da cadeira, onde estava sentado até esse momento – **eu não disse para não deixarem entrar mais nenhuma concubina?!**

- **Mas é que...** – o segundo homem tentou explicar – **a pessoa que a trouxe insistiu muito e...**

- **Ela não é, certo?** – perguntou o 1º homem.

- **Bem...** – o 2º homem não sabia como explicar.

- **O QUÊ?!?!** – gritou o homem – **Chang Fu! Chamem o Chang Fu!! E digam-lhe que tenho um trabalho para ele.** – disse num tom malicioso.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Uma hora depois...**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- **Senhorita? Senhorita, um dos conselheiros do Futuro Rei mandou chama-la. Ele espera-a numa sala, perto da masmorra, disse que queria dar-lhe umas dicas.** – disse a velha senhora a Sakura enquanto entrava no quarto.

- **Dicas?** – perguntou.

- **Ele não me disse muito bem, mas acho que era isso. **– respondeu a velha senhora – **Não tenha medo senhorita Kinomoto! Ele não fará mal à senhorita.** – disse ao reparar no olhar nervoso de Sakura.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Meia hora depois...**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Sakura caminhava calmamente até às masmorras, deve que perguntar à velha senhora onde ficavam, pois era a 1º vez que ela saia daquele quarto.**_

_**Ao chegar ao tal quarto deparou-se com um homem com os seus 24 anos. Ele era alto e musculoso, tinha cabelos pretos e um pouco comprido e os seus olhos eram castanhos escuros. Ele olhou para ela e sorriu, de uma maneira diferente, pois ela não estava acostumada a esse tipo de sorrisos. E olhava-a de uma forma possessiva e talvez até havia alegria no olhar.**_

- **Foi o senhor que me chamou?** – perguntou nervosa.

- **Sim. Fui eu mesmo, mas faz-me um favor. Não me chames de senhor, faz-me parecer velho, chama-me apenas por Chang ou Chang Fu. **– respondeu o homem.

- **Senh- Chang Fu o que quer de mim?** – perguntou Sakura.

- **Bem... eu queria...** – enquanto falava Chang Fu aproximava-se dela.

_**Sakura sentiu medo e afastou-se dele.**_

**Chang Fu, ao ver que ela se afastava aproximou-se mais rápido e segurou-a pelo braço, impedindo que ela pudesse fugir.**

- **Onde pensas que vais?** – perguntou Chang Fu num tom malicioso.

- **O-que-que-qu-quer-de-mim?** – perguntou Sakura com voz tremida.

- **O que achas? O que uma concubina como tu pode-me dar?** – perguntou segurando a vontade de rir ao ver tanta inocência numa só rapariga. Parecia que aquilo não iria ser muito chato, ele adorava raparigas assim, inocentes, sem terem a noção de que estavam prestes a fazer... – _Acho que me vou divertir muito._ – pensou.

**Começou a aproximar-se dela e quando estava preste a beija-la, ela vira a cabeça para o outro lado, impedindo, assim, de ele a beijar.**

- **Então queres brincar, não é? Então vamos brincar.** – disse Chang Fu.

**Deixou para trás o beijo que tanto queria dar e começou a descer as mãos até à cintura fina de Sakura. Começou a beijar o seu pescoço e isso ela não pode impedir.**

**Começou a gritar, a pedir ajuda... **

- **POR FAVOR! ALGUÉM! AJUDEM-ME! POR FAVOR! AJUDEM-ME!!** – gritou o mais que podia, mas uma mão a impediu de gritar mais.

- **Chiu! Queres que alguém nos oiça, querida? Acho que não, verdade?** – perguntou enquanto começava a abrir a parte de trás do vestido de Sakura.

**E ela apenas pode chorar. Seria violada ali e ninguém podia salva-la...**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Noutro lugar...**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Syaoran caminhava pelo castelo... depois daquela conversa com Eriol tinha se convencido a conhecer as várias concubinas que tinha, mas até agora nenhuma tinha aquela "**coisa**" que ele procurava... quer disser... nenhuma mulher no mundo tinha... só ela... apenas ela tinha aquela "**coisa**" que ele tanto precisava...**_

_**Ainda no seu mundo, ele nem reparou que estava a caminhar até à masmorra e quanto "**acordou**" ele pode ouvir alguns barulhos. Ficou surpreso, pois à já algum tempo não havia ninguém na masmorra, por isso ela estava sempre vazia.**_

_**Achou estranho e caminhou até onde ouvia o barulho e a cena que viu deixou-o sem palavras. Um homem tentava tirar o vestido de uma mulher que tentava sair dos braços dele e tentava, também, gritar, mas era impossível porque uma mão tapava a sua boca.**_

_**Entrou no quarto e separou o homem da mulher...**_

- **O que pensa que está a fazer?! Deixa-a em paz! É uma ordem do Rei!** – disse Syaoran com uma enorme raiva que tinha domado conta dele.

- **Pelo que saiba ainda não é Rei, senhor. **– disse Chang Fu num tom de gozo, principalmente na palavra "_senhor_".

- **Desapareça daqui! Já disse!** – gritou Syaoran.

- _Calma sua alteza. O senhor tem muitas mais donde esta veio. Se ficar sem uma que diferença faz? Tem muitas mais por onde escolher._ – disse Chang Fu.

- **DESAPAREÇA DAQUI!!!!!!!** – gritou num tom MUITO autoritário e Chang Fu não pode desobedecer.

_**Saiu enquanto pensava como explicar o que se passara ao seu mestre.**_

_**Syaoran acalmou-se um pouco e olhou para a mulher que vira antes, mas reparou que afinal era uma jovem, da mesma idade que ele, talvez um ano mais nova.**_

- **A senhorita está bem? Aquele homem fez-lhe algum mal?** – perguntou Syaoran preocupado.

**Sakura olhou pela 1º vez aquele rapaz e a 1º coisa que reparou foi nos seus olhos cor âmbares e faziam-lhe lembrar os de Kyo... Kyo o seu grande e único amor... aqueles olhos eram parecidos ao de Kyo.**

- **Sim... estou bem.** – respondeu um pouco zonza e Syaoran pode reparar na beleza dos seus olhos... eram verdes... tão verdes como uma esmeralda.

**De repente lembrou-se de algo e arregalou os olhos.**

- **Porque é que estava aqui? O que aquele homem queria?** – perguntou Syaoran.

- **Bem... eu sou uma... con-concu-bina.** – respondeu num tom nervoso.

- **Concubina?!** – Syaoran ficou admirado por aquela resposta.

- **Mas levaram-me à força! Eu... eu não tenho culpa que me tenha tornado uma concubina.** – respondeu Sakura.

- **Quer disser que estás aqui à força. Mas nunca ninguém te fez nada, não é?** – perguntou preocupado.

- **Não. Tinha sido a 1ª vez.** – respondeu um pouco envergonhada Sakura.

- **E não queres ficar aqui, não é?** – perguntou Syaoran.

- **Sim... tenho familia e... conhecidos.** – disse enquanto ficava envergonhada.

Syaoran sorriu ao ver o quanto inocente ela podia chegar a ser e apenas disse – **então, estás livre...**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Continua...**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Notas de Autora: **Desapontados? Não se preocupem que nos próximos capítulos irá haver mais cenas SxS!! Esta foi apenas a 1ª!! _

_E não digam se este capitulo não está maior? He, he, he!! _

_**Reviews:** Desculpem, mas neste capitulo não haverá respostas aos reviews, mas fica para o próximo capitulo, ok?_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_No próximo Capitulo:_** _Sakura voltará a casa... e algo a espera..._

_O que irá acontecer de tão importante no próximo capitulo?_

_Não percam!!_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Bem, vou indo!! **_

_**Bjs**_

_**Até para a semana!!**_

_**Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**_


	8. Tentando começar outra vez

_**Blog Publicidad:**_

_O meu Blog!!!_

_O endereço é – www(ponto)mytsubasa(ponto)weblogger(ponto)com(ponto)br_

_Comentem no Livro de Visitas, please!!_

_E actualizo todas as semana!!!_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Notas de Autora:** YUPI!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Depois deste cap irá ser o grande cap da verdade!!!!!!!!!!! YUPI!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_Estou desejosa de o publicar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YUPI!! YUPI!!!_

_Agora vamos ao fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**A Concubina com dois Amores**

Capitulo 8 – Tentando começar outra vez... By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Kyo... afinal... o que sentes por mim? Qual é o teu verdadeiro sentimento?_

_Será que algum dia terei alguma oportunidade de... ficar eternamente contigo?_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Sakura caminhava para a sua casa... encontrava-se na mesma floresta em que fora raptada, começou a lembrar-se das últimas cenas... mas, antes que pudesse começar o seu raciocínio, ouviu um barulho... alguém caminhava ou até quase corria entre os arbustos e por um momento o barulho parou. Ela começou a ter medo e começou a andar para trás, mas antes que pudesse começar a correr alguém saiu dos arbustos, que estava um pouco mais à sua frente. Sorriu ao reconhecer quem era essa pessoa... o seu ser amado...

- **Kyo!!** – gritou Sakura ao ver um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos cor chocolate, vestido com roupas simples.

_**Ele tinha os braços abertos, pronto para a receber. Sakura, ao captar a ideia, correu para os seus braços...**_

_**Os abraçaram-se como se não se vissem à anos, acabando de ficarem sentados no chão.**_

_**Sakura chorava no ombro dele, como se tivesse passado pelo pior...**_

- **Sakura! Porque é que desapareceste? A tua família tem estado preocupada, assim como eu! O que aconteceu?** – perguntou Kyo preocupado.

- **Eu... enquanto caminhava, a caminho do castelo alguém me bateu na cabeça e quanto acordei disseram-me que eu... **– ela não tinha coragem de disser.

- **Percebi. Eras uma concubina, não é?** – perguntou Kyo.

- **Sim, mas! ... nunca me fizeram nada, até porque...** – ficou vermelha – **quanto iam me fazer algo o rei salvou-me.**

Kyo sorriu e abraçou-a com mais força do que costume...

- **Tive tanto medo de te perder.** – confessou enquanto a encarava – **Sakura eu...**

Sakura olhou atentamente o Kyo, à espera daquela palavra que tanto queria ouvir...

- **... eu... eu amo-te!!** – disse Kyo enquanto se aproximava dela.

- **Eu também te amo.** – disse Sakura antes de se render ao beijo...

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**O tempo passou... Sakura voltou a casa e arranjou um trabalho numa banca que vendia tecidos, onde, quem mandava, era uma senhora muito simpática. E Kyo, depois de saber da sua história ajudava-a sempre que podia, para comprar algo ou emprestar dinheiro, embora Sakura não gostasse muito disso.**_

_**A mãe de Sakura gostava muito do rapaz e aprovava o namoro/noivado, pois Kyo, 2 semanas depois, pediu a mão de Sakura à sua mãe.**_

_**Hikary gostava muito de Kyo, pois, ele sempre fora muito doce com ela, levando-a a vários sítios e assim. **_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**No castelo daquele povo, Syaoran andava pelos enormes corredores, vinha um pouco apressado, porque acabara de vir da cozinha, e da cozinha até à sala de reuniões ainda era longe e se algum conselheiro descobrisse-o ali... seria o fim do mundo!**_

_**Começou caminhar mais depressa. Parou quanto viu o seu melhor amigo à espera de algo ou alguém...**_

- **Posso perguntar-te onde foste?** – perguntou Eriol já sabendo a resposta.

- **À cozinha, porquê? Mas não digas nada! Eles ainda pensam que eu...** – disse Syaoran.

- **Sim! Sim! Já ouvi essa história centenas de vezes, não me vais contar outra vez, né? Os conselheiros devem estar a chegar e se te ouvirem já sabes o que se vai passar, não é? **– disse Eriol e abriu a grande porta que estava à sua frente, impedindo que Syaoran continuasse a sua narração.

- **Vamos lá então!** – suspirou e entrou naquela enorme sala, onde já alguns conselheiros estavam reunidos.

_**Eram doze ao todo e com Syaoran e Eriol eram 14 no total. Eriol apenas podia estar naquelas reuniões porque era o "**conselheiro pessoal do príncipe**" e porque o seu pai era um dos conselheiros e "**conselheiro pessoal do rei**" enquanto o pai de Syaoran era vivo.**_

_**Syaoran sentou-se à ponta da mesa, Eriol no seu lado direito e cada conselheiro foi-se sentando na sua ordem... O pai de Eriol tinha sido o último a entrar e a ocupar o único lugar disponível, que era da outra ponta da mesa.**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Cons.1

Cons.2

Cons.3

Cons.4

Cons.5

Cons.6

Syaoran

Pai de Eriol

Eriol

Cons.7

Cons.8

Cons.9

Cons.10

Cons.11

_**Legenda :** Cons. – Conselheiro_

**Nota :** A partir de agora, sempre que virem Conselheiro e um número à frente, tem ligação com esta legenda, para visualizarem melhor.

Espero que não os tenha chateado!!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- **Qual é o motivo desta reunião?** – perguntou Syaoran já sabendo a resposta.

- **Eu acho que não precisamos disser novamente. Queremos saber se encontrou alguma pretendente à sua altura?** – perguntou o conselheiro 7 _(n/a: eu acho que assim é mais prático, não?)._

Syaoran olhou para o nada, tentando se lembrar de alguma coisa, mas logo suspirou e olhou para todos os presentes. Suspirou e voltou a falar...

- **Peço apenas dois dias, não, apenas um dia, isso chega.** – disse Syaoran enquanto o seu nervosismo aumentava.

- **A sua coroação será daqui a um mês. Era bom se estivesse casado antes.** – disse o Conselheiro 1.

- **Sim, eu sei, mas...** – Syaoran fez uma pausa.

- **Nada de "**mas**". Nós fizemos um acordo com o jovem Eriol e o prazo desse acordo era hoje. Se não encontrou a mulher à sua altura, nós mesmos escolheremos. Não à mais volta a trás.** – disse o Conselheiro 6.

- **Sim, tem razão. Mas ainda temos que pensar em quem iremos escolher. Não estávamos à espera disso, por isso não fizemos nenhuma escolha. Já que o desejo dos seus pais era que se casasse com que o jovem quisesse e não quem nós escolheremos, mas... tem que ser assim, jovem príncipe. Um acordo é um acordo e o tempo escasseia.** – disse o Conselheiro 11.

- **E eu tenho uma pretendente, se quiserem que eu diga, claro!** – disse o Conselheiro 6.

- **E qual é a pretendente que está a pensar?** – falou por 1ª vez o pai de Eriol.

- **A minha filha! Acho que ela seria um bom partido.** – respondeu o Conselheiro 6 _(n/a: será que não adivinham quem é este conselheiro?? Pensem um pouco!!)._

- **A sua filha? Se fosse assim diria para o jovem príncipe casar-se com a minha.** – respondeu o Conselheiro 3.

- **Por favor!!** – tentou por a ordem, Syaoran – **Eu prometo que daqui a duas horas tudo será resolvido! Se daqui a duas horas não trazer ou encontrar alguma pretendente, então aí sim! Podem escolher quem quiser para me casar.** – disse Syaoran por fim e saiu daquela sala.

- **Onde é que o jovem foi?** – perguntou o Conselheiro 6 nervoso – **Acho que a decisão já estava feita, não é?**

- **Acho que não.** – respondeu Eriol com um estranho sorriso nos lábios.

O seu pai apenas olhou para o filho e ao ver o seu sorriso percebeu o que havia acontecido ou o que haverá que acontecer...

_**Riu para si, sabendo o que "**ele**" iria fazer...**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Continua...**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Notas de Autora:** YUPI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Não sabem a felicidade em que eu estou!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mas também eu merecia já que hoje o dia correu-me super mal! ¬¬_

_Hoje é Quinta, 5 de Abril de 2007, e são exactamente 17:18 e depois do liiiindo dia que tive hoje, acho que acabar este cap foi mesmo um alegria!! _

_Já devem ter reparado que no próximo cap vai acontecer algo! He, he, he!! Aquele cap onde todos vão ficar 0o0!! He, he, he!! _

_E já estou pronta para mais, por isso vou escrever já o próximo cap!! _

_Estou desejosa por começar a escreve-lo!! É só acabar estas notas, por isso vou ser rápida!!_

_Para quem não gostou do beijo KxS acho que vão, simplesmente, adorar o próximo cap!! _

_Porque tem mais cenas SxS!! YUPI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_He, he, he!! n.nUU_

_Para a cabecida de vento que não descobriu quem era o Conselheiro 6, acho que vão ficar assim 0o0 agora: esse Conselheiro foi o mesmo Conselheiro que mandou o Chang Fu, não sei se alguém ainda se lembra dele embora ele tenha aparecido só no último cap pode ser que acha pessoas que o quiseram esquecer completamente, continuando, esse conselheiro foi o mesmo que contratou o Chang Fu para violar a Sakurita! À pois é! E porque é que será? Acho que já tem uma ideia pela conversa que ele deve, né?_

_Mas continuando que isto está a ficar super grande..._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**No Próximo Capitulo :** Vou adorar fazer este mini resumo para deixar-vos de água na boca!! He, he, he!! O Syaoran vai correr e conta a alguém quem é que "ele" (reparem que eu pus o "ele" entre "" por isso deve ter alguma razão né?) realmente é!! Quem será esse "ele" e quem será esse "alguém" e o que o Syao está a fazer neste cap?? E porque é que ele está a contar o segredo de outra pessoa??_

_Só algumas perguntas que deram resposta no próximo cap!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Reviews:**_

_**(Cap.6) Mai Amekan –** Espero que tenhas ficado contente com o encontro SxS!! _

_Bjs_

_**(Cap.6) Lyra Stevens – **Estavas tão ansiosa pelo encontro SxS e então, o que achaste? He, he, he!! _

_À isso é verdade! Acho que ninguém se importaria de ser um concubina do Syao, né? XP_

_Bjs_

_**(Cap.6) S2 Uzumaki Taty Lee S2 –** Pois, finalmente, mesmo!! UFA!! Mas acho que o encontro não foi muito bom, mas vai haver mais, não te preocupes!! _

_Bjs_

_**(Cap.7) Lyra Stevens –** Desculpa se te deu um ataque por causa do que aconteceu neste cap!!_

_Gomen!! Muito, muito, muito!! uu_

Bjs 

_**(Cap.7) Mai Amekan –** Se gostaste do cap anterior, acho que odiaste este, não? Quem é aquele raio do Kyo para dar um beijo à Sakura??_

_Bjs_

_**(Cap.7) Musette Fujiwara –** Bem, não posso disser quem é que o Syaoran está à espera! É segredo!! _

_Mas também foste a única a reparares nessa parte!! XD_

_No próximo cap ficarás a saber, assim como o resto das leitoras! Afinal não ia escrever isso para nada, né?_

_E aquela parte de voltar à família e... conhecidos – conhecidos é o Kyo, ok?_

_E fico contente por ter-te deixado curiosa!! XP_

_Bjs_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Bem, vou indo!! **_

_**Bjs**_

_**Até segunda!!**_

_**Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**_


	9. Aviso

_**Nihao!! **_

_**Desculpem, mas não vai dar para a adc o cap desta semana!!**_

_**Gomenasai!!**_

_**Eu irei actualizar na Quinta, ok?**_

_**Desculpem, mesmo!! Eu sei que era ocap mais esperado (e por isso a demora) mas ainda falta escrever a última parte!! GOMENASAI!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**E por isso irei deixar um sumário para acalmar-vos os ânimos, ok?**_

_**» Syaoran vai atrás da sua felicidade. Enquanto isso alguém irá descobrir a verdade sobre Kyo… Quem será?? E como a nossa protagonista irá reagir?? E o Syaoran… irá chegar a tempo para ter a sua felicidade eterna??**_

_**Todas as resposta na Quinta ou no Próximo Capitulo!! Não percam afinal esta história é SxS, né?**_

_**Bjs**_


	10. Afinal quem és tu?

_**Notas de Autora:**__ Nihao!! _

_Aqui está o grande cap que tanta gente ansiava (pelo menos eu) e que eu,_

_simplesmente, adorei escrever!! Acho que este cap irá agradar a todos, sem excepção!! _

_E agora a pergunta: O que é que esta está a tramar??_

_Irão saber neste cap!! XD_

_Sabem é que eu hoje estou com muita pica e só de imaginar as _

_vossas caras ao acabarem de ver este cap já fico feliz da vida!! XP_

_Bem, já chega de suspanse e... vamos à verdade!!!!_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Senhoras e Senhores; Meninos e Meninas; tenho a honra de apresentar...

o 9º Capitulo da fic A Concubina com dois Amores!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_(Não liguem é que isto está a fazer-me mal, sabem?)_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A Concubina com dois Amores Capitulo 9 – Afinal... quem és tu? By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"_Afinal quem és tu? Afinal com quem eu vivi neste tempo todo?_

_Afinal... quem és? Porque eu não consigo acreditar que tu na realidade és..._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Syaoran corria como um louco pelo enorme castelo, tinha que se apresar, tinha que ter com "**__ela__**"... tinha-lhe que contar a verdade... Parou de caminhar e baixou o rosto, pensando na reacção "**__dela__**" quando contasse toda a verdade... será que acreditaria nele? Será que pensaria que era um louco? – suspirou – Começou a correr novamente, não podia render-se agora! Simplesmente não podia!! Depois de tudo o que passara... não podia! **_

_**E os conselheiros teriam que a aceitar! Afinal, era ele que escolhia a sua noiva, não? E assim realizaria o desejo dos seus pais... casaria com a sua pessoa amada.**_

_**Chegou à cozinha e olhou bem, a ver se não estava ninguém presente. Caminhou até chegar a um dos inúmeros móveis que existia lá. Tocou um pouco nele, enquanto começava a ficar visível um buraco. Ele entrou dentro, reparando que havia um saco à porta. Tocou outra vez no móvel, num sitio onde só ele conhecia, ele e os seus pais. Foram eles que tinham lhe mostrado este esconderijo secreto, sempre que ele quisesse sair um pouco sem os conselheiros ou nobres saberem. E nunca imaginou que esse túnel, que o levava para fora do castelo, seria o melhor tesouro que tivera alguma vez na vida.**_

_**Ficou a olhar o saco e pegou nele, vendo o seu interior. Sorriu de pura felicidade. Iria em busca da sua felicidade e isso o deixava feliz.**_

_**Colocou o saco no sitiou e começou a percorrer o túnel e alguns minutos depois começou a ver uma luz e pouco tempo depois encontrava-se num floresta **__(n/a: a mesma em que Sakura tinha sido raptada).__** Começou a correr novamente e enquanto corria podia-se ouvir alguns barulhos pelos arbustos, mas ele nem se importou, porque sabia quem estava a fazer esses barulhos e achou melhor continuar o seu caminho.**_

_**Parou quanto começou a ver umas casas ao longe, olhou para si e arrependeu-se por ter deixado o saco no inicio do túnel. Com certeza não iria passar despercebido com roupas Reais e se por acaso algum Guarda Real estivesse por aí, certamente levar-lhe-ia para o castelo. Lembrou-se que apenas tinha 2 horas. Virou-se para trás e pensou um pouco... Começou novamente a correr, já sabendo o que fazer...**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Sakura estava na banca e ajudava as clientes a escolher os vários tipos de tecido. No inicio teve alguns problemas, pois nem todas as clientes eram simpáticas com ela e isso entristecia-a, pois ela sempre viveu num mundo em que todas as pessoas eram boas e deste que tinha se tornado uma concubina percebera que o mundo não era assim... havia mentiras, havia enganos, havia solidão, havia tristeza... Kyo sempre a ajudava... adorava tanto quando ele ficava doce com ela, falavam de tudo e ela podia-lhe contar todas as suas mágoas e ele a consolava... Mas isso apenas acontecia quanto estavam sozinhos... Ela amava tanto o Kyo, da maneira em que ele a tratava, da maneira em que lhe beijava... – envergonhou-se com esses pensamentos – ela nunca tinha sido assim! E deste que conhecera o Kyo o seu mundo tinha virado de pernas para os ar. E sabia que, sem contar com a sua família, Kyo era a única pessoa em que podia confiar... ele nunca mentiria para ela, nem a trairia... nunca... **__(n/a: ai, ai!! Como és ingénua!! XP Falta pouco pessoal! Falta pouco!! )_

_**Sempre que pensara em casar-se com ele uma alegria enorme crescia dentro dela, ficaria tão feliz se isso acontecesse!! Mas talvez ainda tinha que esperar! Pelo menos até o seu irmão Touya voltar! A sua mãe tinha sido muito clara quando dissera que ela só poderia casar-se com ele quanto tivesse, também, a permissão do irmão. E isso fazia com que ela rezasse todas as noites para ele voltar o mais rápido possível **__(n/a: e adivinhem quanto vai voltar? XP)._

Parou de pensar nisso e quanto despertou pode-o ver... era ele tão lindo como sempre! Mas o seu olhar estava diferente... estava... nervoso? Olhou para o céu e viu que o sol esta a começar a pôr e ajudou a senhora a fechar as banca enquanto ele apenas a olhava...

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Tinha que ser mais rápido! Se quisesse chegar a tempo tinha que ser mais rápido!! Mas não podia! Via como as suas pernas começavam a doer por causa do esforço que ele fizera. Correr tanto tempo e tão rápido como ele correra não admirava nada ficar com as pernas tão doloridas. Mas não podia desistir! Não podia desistir do seu sonho! Não iria se casar com mais ninguém excepto "**__ela__**"...**_

_**Nunca aceitaria nenhuma outra mulher sem ser "**__ela__**"... nunca...**_

_**Como por magia a dor que antes sentia desaparecera por completo e, novamente, começara a correr, em busca da sua felicidade, que era ao lado "**__dela__**" **__(n/a: quem será essa "ela"? Já tem alguma sugestão?)._

_**Correu até chegar a uma cidade, onde existiam várias bancas, mas apenas uma banca lhe interessava, a banca onde "**__ela__**" estava... **_

Caminhou até chegar a uma, parou e ficou a olha-la enquanto ajudava a senhora a guardar os vários tecidos... era "ela", tão bonita como sempre... vira como "ela" olhava para ele... como se advinha-se o que vinha a seguir...

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Sakura acabou de ajudar a velha senhora e foi ter com o seu eterno amado...**_

_**- **_**Kyo!! Já estavas à algum tempo?**_** – perguntou enquanto os dois caminhavam em direcção a casa de Sakura.**_

_**- **_**Não. Tinha acabado de chegar.**_** – respondeu de uma forma amorosa.**_

_**- **_**Eu vejo que estás preocupado... o que se passa?**_** – perguntou enquanto via o Kyo a arregalar os olhos pelo que ela tinha dito.**_

_**- **_**Eu...**_** – fechou os olhos e apertou a sua mãos direita em sinal de nervosismo.**_

_**- **_**Se não quiseres disser não digas! Eu só estava preocupada por de ver assim.**_** – disse enquanto começava a caminhar.**_

_**- **_**Para!**_** – gritou e Sakura obedeceu enquanto o olhava com curiosidade.**_

_**- **_**O que se passa? Porque mandaste-me parar?**_** – perguntou curiosa.**_

_**- **_**Sakura eu...**_** – suspirou - **_**... preciso de falar contigo. É sério! E eu não tenho muito tempo.**

_**- **_**Então... podes disser...**_** – disse Sakura preocupada e reparando por 1ª vez o saco que Kyo levava na sua mão esquerda – **_**O que é isso?**_** – perguntou curiosa.**_

_**Ele olhou para ela e depois para o saco. Respirou fundo e tentou acalmar cada parte do seu corpo que parecia que iria explodir em qualquer **_

_**momento...**_

(n/a: pessoal é agora o grande final, o grande inicio, desta história!! Preparem um grande OHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Para o que vem a seguir!! XD)

_**- **_**Sakura eu...**_** – apertou ainda mais a sua mão direita. Sakura caminhou até ele e segurou delicadamente a sua mão em sinal de apoio. Ele acalmou-se e começou a falar novamente – **_**eu... na realidade eu sou... Syaoran Lee... o príncipe e futuro Rei deste povo**_(n/a: todos: OH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Só quero ouvir grandes OH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! __Ouviram?? He, he, he!! __ Tanto suspanse e finalmente descobriram!! __He, he, he!! __ Por isso ansiava tanto este cap.!!)_

_**Sakura paralisou-se como que por magia... não podia acreditar no que estava a ouvir...**_

_**- **_**Kyo... tu... não pode ser...**_** – sorriu nervosa – **_**deves estar a brincar comigo, não é? Isto é só uma brincadeira, né? Agora vamos voltar para casa! **

**Gostei muito da brincadeira mas agora vamos!**_** – disse Sakura enquanto puxava-o pela mão direita.**_

_**- **_**Sakura...**_** – disse num tom sério enquanto a puxava para ele – **_**Eu não estou a brincar! É verdade o que eu estou a disser! Não... acreditas em mim?**_** – perguntou "**__Kyo__**" num tom magoado.**_

Sakura olhou para ele... via tanta dor nos seus olhos, mas não podia acreditar!! Nesse mesmo momento a imagem de Syaoran Lee aparecera em lugar à imagem de Kyo... Via como a parecença deles era incrível... como duas gotas de água... mas... não podia acreditar! Porque um príncipe queria viver entre o povo e ainda por cima ter uma relação com ela? Começou a sentir os olhos arder e reparou que algo molhado saía dos seus olhos. Sakura sabia que o príncipe tinha um Harém cheio de concubinas. Porque é que ele precisava dela? Uma raiva começou a crescer dentro dela. Afinal... ele sempre fora bondoso, sempre fora carinhoso, mas era só para... para... para fazer o mesmo que aquele... homem... tinha-lhe feito?!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Syaoran via como as expressões "**__dela__**" alteravam-se depois de contar, finalmente, a verdade... Será que "**__ela__**" não iria acreditar nele? – suspirou – Mas tinha que seguir com o seu plano em frente...**_

_**Abriu o saco que tinha na sua mão direita e mostrou-lhe o seu interior...**_

- Eu tenho provas! – disse Syaoran enquanto via-a tirar o interior daquele saco e vendo as roupas Reais à sua frente... as mesmas que tinha visto no príncipe naquele dia que... queria esquecer...

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Sakura começou a examinar as roupas Reais reparando que eram as mesmas quem que o príncipe estava vestido quando a salvou. E apenas foi capaz de disser – **_**Porquê?**

_**Sakura olhava para "**__Kyo__**" com uma enorme dor, como se fosse começar a chorar a qualquer momento e foi isso que aconteceu, Sakura não consegui-se conter e lágrimas começavam a sair dos seus olhos... **_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Syaoran viu como "**__ela__**" começava a chorar à sua frente. Como ele odiava ver mulheres a chorar quando mais a mulher que mais amava. Sentia-se sujo, como se "**__ela__**" estivesse a chorar por ele, e na verdade ele sabia que essa era a razão do seu choro repentino... ele...**_

_**Mas mesmo assim ele odiava que "**__ela__**" estivesse a chorar por ele! Preferia mil vezes que "**__ela__**" estivesse feliz com outro do que a vê-la chorar, se esse fosse o remédio para "**__ela__**" nunca mais votar a chorar ele... desistiria "**__dela__**" e... "**__ela__**" poderia ter outro... homem... **_

Como aquele simples pensamento era tão difícil de entrar na sua mente! Como se ela considerasse impossível tal facto! E ele sabia que isso não era impossível!

_**Mas a única coisa que podia fazer era, pelo menos, a tentar consolar...**_

_**Chegou mais perto "**__dela__**" e abraçou-a com carinho...**_

_**Mas, num movimento não esperado por ele, "**__ela__**" separa-se de imediato dele e, sem mais disser, apenas dá uma última olhada nele e sai dali a correr, sem destino ao certo... sem rumo na sua vida... sem mais nenhuma razão para viver...**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Sakura corria sem rumo... não conseguia acreditar que o que estava a acontecer com ela era verdade... não podia... não podia ser!**_

_**Olhou para trás e reparou que "**__Kyo__**" estava atrás dela... porque é que ele não desistia! Porque não a deixava em paz! Afinal, a pessoa em que mais acreditava mentira-lhe descaradamente! Nunca... nunca mais... ... voltaria a acreditar nele!! Nunca mais!!!!**_

_**Continuou até que chegou à sua casa e reparou em alguém que estava à sua frente. Quem seria? Olhou melhor para aquela pessoa... viu o seu cabelo liso e castanho escuro e os seus olhos tão escuros como um carvão... só podia ser... só podia ser...**_

_**- **_**Touya!!!**_** – gritou esquecendo, completamente, da cena que acontecera à alguns minutos atrás...**_

_**- **_**Sakura!!**_** – gritou aquele homem.**_

_**Sakura correu e abraçou o seu irmão... afinal, tinha rezado tanto para ele voltar rápido e no dia em que menos esperava ele estava ali, à sua frente... **_

_**Mas nem tudo podia ser felicidade. Virou a cabeça para trás e viu "**_**Kyo**_**" a correr na sua direcção...**_

_Afinal... apenas estava a começar... a verdadeira história... e qual seria o seu final..._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Syaoran corria, o mais rápido que podia, tinha que a convencer! Não podia desistir dela assim!! Simplesmente não podia!!**_

_**Parou à sua frente e reparou que "**__ela__**" estava a abraçar alguém... olhou bem para a figura que a abraçava com carinho... ele já o tinha visto em algum lado... mas onde... várias lembranças regressavam a ele e Syaoran apenas pode disser...**_

_**- **_**Touya... – **_**foi o único que pode disser...**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Continua...**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Notas de Autora: **__Oi, oi!! Então?? Afinal o Kyo é o Syaoran!! Surpresos?? Acho que sim, né? Afinal ninguém estava à espera disto, não é?_

_Por isso eu acho que mereço muitos reviews por este cap, não acham?? _

_Eu acho que todos os caps que escrevi, foi o que mais ansiava e o que mais me apetecia escrever!! E apenas escrevi uma vez. Eu não costumo escrever duas ou três vezes os caps, o que vocês lêem são os caps que faço na 1ª vez! Até porque a mm, o 1º cap que escrevo é melhor do que o segundo! E eu posso provar isso porque já me aconteceu ter perdido um cap de um dado fic e quando é para escreve-lo outra vez fica muito mais pequeno e também fica sem graça! _

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Esclarecimentos: **__Na verdade no 1º encontro deles (de Sakura e Kyo) quem ela realmente conheceu era o Syaoran._

_Syaoran, como qualquer rei rebelde (XP) odiava os conselheiros e odiava estar fechado todo o dia e queria ser livre e com a ajuda dos seus pais (naquilo do túnel foi a mãe de Syaoran que lhe mostrou, quanto ela e o seu pai (o pai de Syaoran morreu quanto ele tinha 1 ano) queriam um pouco de liberdade e ( eles eram primos) sempre que queriam-se ver, encontravam-se naquele túnel e depois passeavam pela floresta. E ele começou a fazer o mesmo e por acaso um dia conheceu a Sakura como Kyo. Encontrava-se com ela sempre que podia, mas nunca lhe tinha dito a sua verdadeira identidade até agora, por isso a reacção dele quanto a salvou, a reacção dele quanto ela falou de Kyo e a reacção de "Kyo" (no 1º beijo dos dois) quando contou o que tinha acontecido no castelo e era só juntarem as peças para descobrirem a verdade!! Mas acho que foi melhor assim, mais suspânse!! _

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**No Próximo Capitulo :**__ Afinal... Syaoran conhece Touya?? E porque ele voltou de repente... será que este será o final desta história? Um final... infeliz?? Só no próximo cap iram saber!! XD_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Reviews:

_**Musette Fujiwara: **__Então?? Pensavas que ia fazer os dois se esbarrarem? __He, he, he!! __ Ya, isso seria arrepiante d+, ver o teu "irmão gémeo" à tua frente! Mas, então, gostaste de descobrir a verdadeira natureza do Kyo?? Hum... E o "ele" acho que já reparaste, é mesmo o Syaoran! E esse homem, que queria violar a Sakurita (raiva #) já está no sétimo mundo!! Quando mais longe melhor, não achas? E deste quanto (para quem me conhece sabe que é verdade, pois eu sou 100 SxS, nem consigo fazer histórias ExT! u.u) este fic não seria SxS!! Até porque no sumário diz SxS!! _

_Bjs!! E reviews, please, para saber se ficaste OH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**Mai Amekan: **__Satifeita??? __Espero que sim !! Afinal, o Kyo era o Syaoran! Por isso é que eles eram iguais!! _

_Esse Kyo que falaste não conheço, mas deve ser giro, né? _

_Bjs! E um review para saber que fizeste OH!!!! Ok?_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Bem, vou indo!! 

**Bjs**

**Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Notas de Autora: **__Nihao!! _

_Bem, se soubessem os problemas que tive para publicar este cap! Ou melhor,_

_o problema que as 4 "meninas" (até porque não são! XD) da CLAMP!!_

_É que, bem, o Syao nem o Touya queriam fazer os seus papeis neste cap! XD_

_Acharam que isso estragaria as suas imagens como "inimigos imortais" ou _

"_inimigos de sangue" entre outros tipos de coisas assim! XD_

_Bem, mas com muito esforço, mas meninas da CLAMP conseguiram resolver o assunto_

_(aumentando o ordenado dos dois!! XD Já que é o FF.N que paga!! XD _

_Tipo, onde é que eu vou buscar estas ideias?? Deste quanto o FF.N paga para nós utilizarmos os personagens?? _

_Senão, coitados, já estavam na falecia à que SÉCULOS!!!)_

_Estão a ver que este cap está a dar cabo de mim! Também tive que estar a fazê-lo ontem! n.nUU_

_MAS CONSEGUI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

E esqueçam o feriado que não tive tempo nenhum! ¬¬ No dia 25 de Abril, cá em Portugal é Feriado,

_conhecido como "O dia da Liberdade de expressão" ou então só dia da Liberdade, mas isso não interessa, né?_

_Só peço para vocês lerem o meu __**aviso**__ em baixo, ok? Então até já e boa leitura!! XD_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A Concubina com dois Amores 

**Capitulo 10 – Recordações**

**By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Tantas recordações que com o tempo parecemos esquecer, mas, mais tarde 

_ou mais cedo... elas sempre voltam à tona... Todas as nossas recordações_

_são importantes... sem excepção..."_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- Touya... – Syaoran ainda estava surpreso ao ver aquele homem que conhecia tão bem. Só podia ser ele, Touya Kinomoto. Mas... será que ele ainda se lembrava dele?

Touya abraçava a sua irmã. À tempos que não a via! Mas algo mais chama a sua atenção. Um rapaz, um pouco mais à sua frente, olhava atentamente para eles dois. Olhou-o directamente aos olhos e viu aqueles olhos âmbares olharem-no atentamente... aqueles olhos âmbares – "mas que..." – pensou para si enquanto algumas recordações inundavam o seu ser...

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_** (( Inicio do Flash Back ))**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Um homem de aproximadamente 27 anos era acompanhado por um menino de aproximadamente 6 anos caminhavam pelos enormes corredores daquele castelo.

Tinham acabado que se mudar para aquele país, para poder começar uma nova vida, num novo país. Eles tinham chegado à algumas horas atrás e tinham vindo de um pais chamado Japão. E para puderem ficar naquele país teriam que pedir licença aos governantes daquele país. Como os "Homens da Família" caminhavam até ao torno real, onde se encontraria o actual governante daquele povo e pediriam licença de estar naquele país...

Depois de serem anunciados pelos guardas reais, puderam entrar e viram, sentado elegantemente no majestoso trono, um homem jovem com os seus 21 anos. Ele era alto e musculoso, tinha os cabelos castanhos e rebeldes e uns olhos incrivelmente penetrantes de uma imensa cor âmbar...

O homem e menino ajoelharam-se à frente do governante daquele povo. Alguns segundos depois o homem levantou-se e olhou com respeito aquele jovem homem...

- Majestade... eu e a minha família viemos de terras distantes, tentando recomeçar a nossa vida numa nova cidade e o vosso povo foi a nossa escolha e viemos, eu e o meu filho, pedir para que possamos morar neste país. – o homem falava de uma forma respeitosa para aquele governante.

- Nobre senhor, levante-se. Não precisa se ajoelhar perante mim. Claro que deixarei que o senhor a sua família venha morar para cá. Não sei se sabe, mas o novo povo é pacifico, por isso não tenha receio. – aquele jovem governante falava calmamente – quais são os vossos nomes?

- Kinomoto, Kinomoto Fujitaka. – respondeu o homem que olhava directamente o governante.

Mas ao ver que o menino, que estava ao lado daquele homem chamado Fujitaka Kinomoto, não lhe respondia. Caminhou, devagar, até aquele menino e parou à sua frente, ajoelhando-se e perguntou – como te chamas?

O pequeno de 6 anos levantou a cabeça e o governante pode ler melhor os olhos daquele menino – Kinomoto... Touya. – respondeu por fim.

O governante deu um leve sorriso e apresentou-se enquanto recuperava a sua postura – eu sou Lee Hien, sou o Imperador deste país chamado Hong Kong (n/a: vamos fingir que Hong Kong sempre foi um país livre, com o seu próprio governante, ok?). Sejam bem vindos ao meu país. – Hien iria continuar se não fosse um ruído que o tinha interrompido...

Um menino de 3 anos gritava pelo castelo...

- PAI!! PAI!!! PAI!!!!! – uma vozinha era escutada pelos 3, enquanto viravam-se para onde tinham ouvido aquela voz. Um menino de 3 anos aparecera de repente naquela enorme sala. Quanto viu Hien correu ao seu encontro enquanto o abraçava...

- PAI!!! Onde estava?? Eu e a mãe estajamos à tua progura!! (n/a: estes erros é mesmo dele a falar, ok?) Hó?? Quem jão?? – perguntou o pequeno, que parecia ser a miniatura de Hien, pois era igualzinho a ele.

- Eles são os nossos novos aldeeis, Xiao. Espera um pouco que eu já vou ter contigo, está bem? – respondeu Hien enquanto pegava o pequeno ao colo e brincava com ele.

- Se viemos em má altura, podemos voltar em outra hora e... – começou a disser Fujitaka, mas foi interrompido por Hien.

- Nada disso. 1º O povo, depois a família. Sempre me ensinaram assim! – respondeu decidido – meu filho, diz à tua mãe que já vou ter com vocês, está bem? – perguntou Hien com ternura.

- Tá!! – respondeu a criança e olhou por 1ª vez, as pessoas à sua frente. Ficou feliz por ver outro menino presente! O único que conhecera até então era Eriol, mas este tinha ido viajar à duas semanas atrás com os seus pais – Quem é?? - perguntou, curioso, enquanto se aproximava daquele menino.

Touya ficou um pouco envergonhado por ver aquele menino real tão interessado nele. E até teve receio de responder. Olhou para o pai e ele apenas fez que sim com a cabeça...

- Touya... Kinomoto Touya (n/a: parece o 007! Quantos anos é que isso já tem??) – respondeu baixinho, com algum receio.

- Toia? Papa!! Eles são novos na cidade? – perguntou o pequeno a Hien.

- Sim, eles acabaram de chegar ao nosso país e irão viver cá. – respondeu enquanto o olhava com ternura.

- Então quer disser que o Toia pode ser meu migo? – perguntou inocentemente e com uma alegria incomum (n/a: se alguém o está a confundir com a Sakura Hime de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, eu tirei umas ideias dela, tá? XD Mas não quer disser que é gay, né? XD Coitado do Syao!! Só queria "criar" um Syaoran diferente!! XD).

- Claro, se ele quiser. – respondeu Hien.

- VIVA!!! Queres ser meu migo? – perguntou o pequeno enquanto olhava para Touya.

- Hum... ah... claro! – respondeu por fim.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_** (( Quatro anos depois... ))**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- Majestade... queria-lhe pedir permissão para... – mas Touya foi interrompido por uma voz alegre, que gritava pelo castelo.

Um menino de 7 anos, com os seus cabelos castanhos e rebeldes, corria pela sala de trono em direcção à senhora de, aproximadamente, 25 anos (n/a: ok, ok! Uma jovem! Está melhor? Hien (pai do Syaoran) e Yelan (mãe do Syaoran) que vai entrar agora, tinham a mesma idade, por isso, se Hien ainda fosse vivo (porque depois daquele "encontro" ele morreu uns messes depois) teria 25 anos, também). A senhora era alta e tinha os cabelos negros e muito compridos, chegando até aos joelhos das pernas, e com uns olhos incrivelmente escuros como a noite.

- MÃE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritou o menino em direcção aYelan.

- O que se passa, meu filho? – perguntou assustada.

- Não aconteceu nada mãe! – respondeu para não a preocupar e Yelan suspirou aliviada – É que eu não gosto de ficar o dia todo no castelo! – fez uma careta –

Ainda mais quanto não está o Eriol! É muito aborrecido!!

O pequeno de 7 anos virou-se para Touya e arregalou os olhos.

- TOUYA!!!!!!!!!! – gritou o pequeno e correu na sua direcção.

Touya surpreendeu-se por ele ainda se lembrar dele assim como Yelan, que era a 1ª vez que vira Touya e eles já eram tão amigos.

"De onde de conheciam??" perguntou-se.

O menino abraçou-o e Touya só pode corresponder ao abraço. Quanto se separaram, Syaoran sorriu...

- Tanto tempo sem nos vermos!! Como estás? – perguntou curioso.

- Tudo bem e consigo majestade? – perguntou Touya.

- Não utilizes o Keigo!! – gritou o menino (n/a: o Keigo é (tinha mesmo que disser!! XD) uma maneira formal de falar no Japão, que se costuma utilizar quanto se fala com pessoas superiores (como os reis!! XD)).

- Mas... mas... – vendo que ele ficava zangado – Está bem majestade.

- BOA!!!!!!!!!! – gritou o pequeno eufórico.

Touya continuou a sua conversa com Yelan enquanto Syaoran ouvia. Achava aquilo tudo muito aborrecido e não lhe apetecia ficar a ouvir...

- Eu queria ser como o Touya!! – gritou Syaoran.

Yelan, que estava a falar, surpreendeu-se e olhou para o seu filho, enquanto Touya fazia o mesmo.

- Eu queria, pelo menos, ser um aldeão do que estar todos os dias fechado neste castelo!! – disse ele amuado.

Yelan sorriu, como era possível o seu filho e o seu marido (n/a: eu sei que eles tem um nome próprio para isso (quando os maridos morrem eles deixam de ser marido e acho que chamam-lhe de outro nome, não é?)mas não me lembro!!) sempre tão parecidos! Nem ela própria sabia o porquê!

- Touya. – Yelan começou a falar – Poderia me fazer um favor, não como governante deste reino, mas como... amiga? – perguntou enquanto sorria.

- Cla... claro. – respondeu surpreendido.

- Poderia levar o meu filho para o seu povo? – perguntou Yelan.

- Cla... claro! Seria uma honra! – respondeu Touya.

- Mas eu queria que ele fosse como "mais um do povo" não como "o futuro rei deste país" compreendido? – perguntou Yelan.

Touya percebeu do que falava e apenas confirmou com a cabeça e quanto Syaoran viu aquilo, saltou de alegria e agradeceu mil e uma vezes à sua mãe.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_** (( Uma hora depois... ))**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Syaoran ainda estava muito maravilhado com este "novo" mundo... descobria o segredo de anos dos seus pais, que era um túnel que lhes levaria para fora do castelo e esta seria a 1ª vez em que ele iria ver a cidade que tanto ouvira falar de Eriol. Sempre deve inveja dele que enquanto passeava pelo mundo ele ficava dias inteiros fechado naquele castelo! Mas agora era livre! Completamente livre! Chega da prisão do castelo! Ele agora queria "voar", queria ser livre! Pelo menos por algo tempo, pois sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele teria que voltar para a sua "prisão".

Touya e Syaoran caminharam pela floresta. Syaoran tinha uma roupa diferente, caso se algum guarda estivesse por alí. Ele vestia uma camisola verde escura com umas calças creme (n/a: já sabem quem é, né?). Talvez assim vestido ninguém o reconhecesse. Embora estivesse fechado no castelo, muitas vezes fazia companhia à sua mãe quanto ela fazia discursos ao povo...

- Como te vais chamar? – perguntou Touya, de repente, tirando Syaoran dos seus pensamentos.

- Hã? – perguntou o pequeno ainda meio "sem saber o que fazer".

- Se alguém perguntar o teu nome não podes dizer o teu verdadeiro! Senão alguém desconfiaria. Então... já pensaste em algum? – perguntou Touya.

- Hum... Kyo! – respondeu enquanto sorria com alguma tistreza.

- Kyo? Nunca ouvi esse nome. Parece estranho! – disse Touya um pouco desconfiado.

- Não digas que o nome do meu irmão é estranho!! – gritou o menino zangado.

- O teu irmão, mas... – não pode acabar porque Syaoran interrompeu.

- A minha mãe disse-me à algum tempo atrás que eu era para ter um irmão gémeo, cujo o seu nome seria Kyo, mas quanto foi o parto a minha mãe disse que apenas encontraram o feto morto (n/a: claro, eles não tem raio x nem essas coisas, né? Estamos no século 18 pessoal! Descobriram no dia do parto) e mesmo assim os meus pais decidiram escolher um nome para ele... eu gostava de ter conhecido esse irmão! – disse enquanto sorria.

- Não... sabia... – disse com tristeza.

- Não faz mal! Também não podias adivinhar, não é? – disse Syaoran.

- Então... – Touya afastou uns arbustos que estavam à sua frente - ... Bem Vindo à nossa aldeia... Kyo.

Os olhos de Syaoran brilharam intensamente ao ver aquela vila... o seu povo... a sua aldeia... o seu pais...

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_** (( Fim do **__**Flash**__** Back ))**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- "Kyo"... – apenas sussurrou ao ver o rapaz à sua frente e na maneira em que se vestia...

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Continua...**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Notas de Autora: **__Olá!! Então gostaram?? Bem, isto veio mesmo de repente, pois não fazia a mínima ideia como eles os dois conheciam-se! n.nUU_

_Mas, era só para postar para a semana, mas quanto li o review da __Musette Fujiwara decidi postar o cap nesta semana, mas tive que o escrever ontem à noite e estava a ver que não conseguia acabar, mas... consegui!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_Bem, e agora o __**aviso: Para a semana já tenho testes e um trabalho para entregar, por isso, pelo menos, para a semana não há nada de actualizações de qualquer fic meu! Sei que as "Almas Gémeas" está a demorar para actualizar, mas é que quero continuar a escrever caps grandes e para disser a verdade nem sequer comecei a escrever embora já saiba o que vai acontecer nesse cap. Enquanto à "A descoberta do Amor" já está escrito até ao cap 17 e por isso eu só altero umas coisas e adc assim como na fic "A recuperação de um sentimento perdido" que estou no cap 7 e também o fic "Amores e Desamores" que já acabei. Talvez esses eu possa postar para a semana, mas se tiver tempo!! **_

_**Nesta semana que vem não vou ter muito tempo, mas para a outra semana a seguir já tenho mais tempo disponível, por isso pode ser que actualize algum durante essa semana. Algum problema? Quando tiver que parar de escrever, por algum tempo, por causa dos Testes eu aviso, ok?**_

Bem, por agora é tudo!! 

_**Reviews:**_

_**Lyra Stevens: **__Olá!! Brigada por gostares do cap! Eu também adorei fazê-lo! Mas o Kyo dos olhos âmbares era mesmo para confundir. _

_Bjs_

_PS. Já recebeste a minha mensagem a disser como podes ver os movies de CCS? É que como nunca mais me disseste nada... bem, mas se puderes me enviar alguma mensagem ou assim para responder, tá à vontade, sim?_

_**Musette Fujiwara: **__Olá!! __ Brigada por não deixares de ler por causa do atraso!! n.nUU E como sei que só podes nos fiins de semana, né? Eu postei isto hoje e espero que gostes!! Eu já estava a imaginar que todos iam me aprovar na ideia que tive ao fazer o Kyo e o Syaoran uma única pessoa e neste cap podes ver como "tudo" começou. Desculpa por ele disser aquilo tudo de uma vez, mas também estava ansiosa por escrever essa parte!! Eu fiz ela ficar zangada com ele porque essa "zanga" vai ter a ver com a chegada do Touya... mas isso fica para o próximo capitulo!! _

_Bjs_

_**Mai Amekan: **__Olá!! Eu assim fico mais contente! Até porque se gritaste OH!! Quer disser que não estavas à espera disto!! _

_E este capitulo, o que achaste? O Touya e o Syaoran conhecem-se deste pequenos!! _

_Claro que quero fotos do outro Kyo!! Para ver se ele é tão giro! Mas o teu msn está no teu perfil, não é? Senão eu vou lá e tiro para adc no msn, ok? Pode é demorar um bocado. _

_Bjs_

_**D-chan69: **__Olá!! Origada pelo review!! Eu também achei o 1º cap muito triste, mas acho que os outros estão assim, assim, né?_

_Sim, é verdade!! Eu estava ansiosa por ver (ou ler) a reacção de todos vocês quanto descobrissem a verdade!! _

_E afinal o Touya e o Syaoran conhecem-se deste pequenos!! Gostaste?_

_Bjs_

No Próximo Capitulo irá haver um reencontro e uma despedida... é tudo o que 

_**vou disser!! XP**_

_**Data de Actualização do 11º Capitulo (+ ou -) : 7 de Maio de 2007**_

_**Bjs e até ao próximo capitulo...**_

**Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**


End file.
